Go Team Glow
by Kimandshego
Summary: Spin off from IATOTW. We follow Shego as she deals with her 'father', a rogue organisation, the most annoying Go City villains you've ever met up to Shego signing on with Dr D. Rated T for now, with mentions of KiGo at the end of later chapters. It's mainly a collection of chapters from IATOTW along with bits and bogs from Shego's life. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. Rated T for now!. Any OCs can be used as long as I get mentioned. In this story I'm going to be explaining Shego's past as a sort of spin off to In a Tide of Total War. This first chapter is a quick run through of three key events in Shego's life. It's basically chapter 5 from IATOTW and the rest of the chapters will follow the same set up and will also be a part of Total War.

* * *

><p>A five year old boy sat with his three year old younger brother in the living room. It was large room, with most of the furniture designed to impress rather than for comfort. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling and a walkway halfway up as the second floor. Smaller glass chandeliers were hung at different intervals around it so there was no dark place there. The boy, Harold, sat with his brother Martin playing superhero. He pretended to swoop down and save him from imaginary enemies or fires or other things. And then Martin would have a go, all be it father, Michel, sat in a chair off to the right watching his two children intently. He was a large bloke with down hair and deep blue eyes. He also wore a pin stipe suit most to the time even when there was no-one to impress, as if the money they had didn't impress people enough already.<p>

Michel was also a traditionalist. He believed that everything he thought was right and true in the name of God, but he could be swayed if he was in the right mood. But when his mind was set on something, it was set. Not even his lovely wife could convince him otherwise. Not many people liked the man, be living him to be too harsh, to unwilling to consider other's views on matter of science and religion.

Anna, his wife, came rushing down from the bathroom on the second floor. Anna was not small, but she wasn't tall either. She also had brown hair but tended to be more casual than her husband when they didn't have guests round.

"Michel, I-I have to tell you something." She said nervously.

"What is it my dear?"

"I'm, well, pregnant."

"But, that's impossible! I was only able to give enough sperm to inpregnate you twice. Wait a minute, who the fuck have you been sleeping with." Michel replied in astonishment. He knew it was impossible for his wife and him to conceive when they had resisted the urge in hope of being able to have another, yet he she was claiming she was pregnant!

"I haven't, I swear."

"Don't lie to me! I haven't made love to you for over three months! Who?" He stood up in anger, disturbing the boys who were playing.

"John, it was John. Your brother."

"Then he can bloody well keep the child if you won't abort it!"

"No! I will not give up my child. Think about it, we would have another child!" Anna pleaded. Michel sat there for a few minutes, clearly considering his wife's case. Although he didn't like the idea of a child that wasn't his, that was conceived of adultery, the staunch traditionalist finally came to a decision. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fine, but it don't have to acknowledge it."

* * *

><p>Five years later<p>

"I'm sorry Mr Oren, we've lost her. But her babies did survive." The doctor said mournfully.

"Babies?" Michel asked.

"Yes, she was carrying twins. Both male."

"William and Wallace." Michel said, his voice slightly quieter than he intended to be.

"Would you like to hold them?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Daddy? Can I hold one?" Selena asked.

"No rug rat. Your brothers can. And you are not my daughter, we've gone over this. Do you remember what you call me?"

"Yes Da-…Sir."

"Good girl."

"Dad. Don't be mean to Selena, just because she isn't your daughter doesn't mean you can treat her badly." Harold defended.

"You don't get it now Harold. But one day, when you have children of your own, you will. So stop defending that…thing."

"She's not an object, she's my sister. And family Sticks together. She's the only one out of the…five…of us to not be yours, but that doesn't justify it!" The ten year old was angry with his father, angry at the way his little sister was being treated. Harold had always like the idea of being a hero, so decided to protect his siblings for the time being.

"Shut up Harold, or no dinner tonight. Got it?" He said harshly.

"Yes pa…"

* * *

><p>Ten years later<p>

"Selena! Where's my coffee?!" Michel bellowed.

"Right here sir." Selena said as she hurried into the living room with his coffee. For the past five years he had used her as a servant because of his distaste of her. Many times in anger she was the one to receive his wrath, she bore the scars all over her body. Earlier that year he had even pulled her out of school because 'you don't deserve to learn seeing as how you already have a job, a roof over you head and food in your stomach.' She hated him, he was the first person she ever truly hated. The only time she would get any lay up was when Harold was home and could stop his father from harming her. His traditionalist ways made him see the girl as nothing more than a maid servant, someone below him in every ways, even if he loved her mother. The girl was no more than fifteen, and if Michel had his way she would be out in the streets, or worse. As far as he was concerned, she had no rights in his household. It was they way his father brought him up, and it was the way he had tried to bring his children up.

"Now go, have a break. But be back in half an hour or suffer the consequences."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She said as she ran outside to play with he brothers. She climbed up int the tree house where they all sat. The tree house was Harold's pride and joy, he had built it himself by hand in his free time. It was typically where the Oren children would hang out when their sister finally got a break from their control freak of a father. It was a single roomed building, and the tree it was built up wasn't particularly high. Each. One of them had something to do up there. The twins had a telescope and star charts where the would map the night skies. Martin had a dresser where he would look at himself and use it to make the others up by doing their hair or giving advice on skin care. Harold had his hero comic collection which he would read. Selena? All she owned was up there. A few books, some old toys from when she was younger, a weapons catalogue, some martial arts training DVDs, an outdated laptop and and old cuddle buddy: an Otterfly. When she popped her head in, Harold gave her a huge hug.

"You alright sis? He didn't hurt you?"

"Nah, he doesn't try anything when your in the vicinity."

"Good. We were just discussing weapons. I know how much you love them."

"I know you know. I bet none of you know more about them than me. But truth be told I'll always pick. Hand to hand as one of my favourites."

"You don't have to rub it in." Harold grumbled.

"Don't be a sourpuss. Will? Wally? Have you seen anything in space recently."

"Nah, but let me check." Will said as he looked through the telescope behind him. "Oh shit!"

"William, language." Martin scolded.

"What is it Will?" Selena asked.

"It looks like, a…rainbow coloured comet? Heading our way."

"We need to get out of here now."

"You guys can, but I'm staying."

"Why Selena? You'll be killed!"

"You dad treats me like shit. Like I'm nothing. When you guys are at school, he hits me. Punches me. He's even come close to stabbing me. I can't live like this anymore guys. I've been contemplating dying for, what, three years now? He only lets me have thirty minutes break once a week! I've been praying for a way out if this."

"Then I'm staying." Martin said, "I want to be with you. I've seen what dad does, and I understand. So I'm staying."

"So are we." Will and Wally agreed.

"I will to. I love you sis, I'm not leaving you." Harold said, and they all embraced until a voice came from outside.

"Selena! Get your lazy ass down here now!"

"In your fucking dreams Michel!"

"Well, we know where Will and Wally got their bad language from." Martin remarked.

"Stop fucking around! I put a roof over your head, I keep you fed, I let you live in my house! Now get down here this instant!"

"Too bad, because I'm not going to be living in your house for much longer you overgrown twat!" She yelled back.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Look up!" Selena said in a calm voice, well, as calm as one can be from being in the path of a comet. But she was ready of the end, as ready as she'd ever be. The five siblings had mad their peace with the world and each other, all vowing to stay by each other's side, until death do they part. In those final moments they stood there holding hands in a circle, all with their eyes closed and with a smile in their faces glad to spend their last few seconds in each other's company. They waited for the end, but it never came.

Pain. All she could feel was unimaginable pain. It was coursing through her veins like a raging wildfire. Then it just…stopped. She sat up slowly, finding herself naked in a crater that had engulfed the tree house and half the mansion. The rest of her brothers were still unconscious and she could hear the fine sounds of sirens heading toward her. Am I in heaven? Was her first thought. Then she looked at her body. Oh my god, I'm green! And what is that burning smell…oh shit I'm on fire with green flame. What the fuck? Is this plasma? This is so fucking awesome! Now how do I turn this off?

"Urgh. Are we dead?" Said a voice from behind her.

"No Harold, we're alive. And I have superpowers! Why the hell are you glowing blue?"

"Probably the same reason Martins glowing purple and Will and Wally are glowing red. Wait, are you surrounded in green plasma?"

"It seems so. Cool huh? Why is Martin shrinking? And the boys…multiplying?"

"Must be their powers. I wonder what mine is."

"Let see, in creased muscle mass? I'm guessing super strength."

"Wait, where's dad?"

"I…don't know. He was outside, telling sis to get down here and then she said…" Martin replied as he stopped shrinking, in a high squeaky voice.

"I said 'look up' and then the meteor hit. We must have been exposed to some kind of radiation. Urgh! How do I turn this off?"

"Does that mean…dad's dead?"

"I'm sorry Harold. I know he wasn't my father but this must be hard on you."

"Not really Selena. He was a dick, I was planning on moving out anyway. Taking you with me of course, I couldn't leave you or the boys with him. Hell, I even got a job at Bueno Nacho to pay the bills and support you guys."

"Really?" All the Will's and Wally's asked at once.

"Yeah. I couldn't take Selena outta and leave you guys to suffer."

"I suggest we get away from here guys. I dint want to be poked and prodded when they find out we survived." Martin suggested.

A voice came form above, a helicopter was circling overhead with the letters OFFALAGMOE on the side. A woman was leaning out with bleach blonde. She was wearing a black uniform, but it was clear she was the leader of this organisation. Selena also had this feeling, like she was being watched. The feeling was almost…motherly, but she knew her mother was dead and had been for roughly ten years.

"Stay where you are, I repeat, stay where you are. Mutations caused by radiation from the meteor could be harmful to the outside population. Of you do not come quietly we will be forced to subdue you and bring you in by force."

"Too late."

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

"OFFALAGMOE? That's a mouthful. Why are you telling me this anyway." Kim said, looking at Shego.

"Two things. One: OFFALAGMOE MEANS Organisation for Finding Alien Life and Genetic Mutations on Earth. It's clear what kind of mutations. Two: I think my…brothers father has something to do with this whole thing.

"So your letting me into your past because you think that the boys dead father has come back, initiated a world war, and tried to kill me." Shego nodded. "Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because princess, he wants me to suffer and he thinks getting rid of you will do the job."

_He's right you know. It would greatly affect you._

_I know brain. I know, but can we really be sure its him?_

_Remember what you learned: Trust your instincts and you trust yourself. So what does instinct tell you?_

_That he's behind this, that he lived when that meteor hit and that he too go powers from it._

_Good, because whatever power he received maybe stronger than your own. do you remember when they did tests on that meteor? They told us something._

_They said 'the stronger the person, the more devastating powers they get from it'. Are you suggesting that he got the strongest power?_

_Yep, that's exactly what I'm suggesting._

It was only then that the ex-hero finally noticed that Kim was calling her name repeatedly.

"Shego? Are we back to Earth yet?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm back to Earth. You were saying?"

"You felt eyes on you when you woke up. Do you know who's they were?"

"They certainly weren't Michel's. They felt…motherly. But my mothers dead. Of that I am certain."

_Your not though are you? Our instincts and intuition are saying otherwise._

_She died years ago. How could she come back from the dead?_

_Maybe she faked her death?_

Shego pondered what her conscience had told her. Was her mother really alive after all these years? Could the same be said for that demon Michel? Her instincts were screaming at her that it was true, all true.

* * *

><p>Eyes looked toward the building and through to winDow towards the green skinned woman. A master thief, especially this one, had no reason to believe someone was watching intently not too far away. These eyes never left their mark, only to blink and waited for the right time to continue their plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, well that's all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you see any SPaG mistakes.<p> 


End file.
